


I Ache For You

by aamaaris



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex is coy but he knows what he wants, Choking, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Humbug Hair, M/M, Smut, and he’s really horny, basically Alex is in love with miles, dom/sub elements, implied long distance relationship, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aamaaris/pseuds/aamaaris
Summary: It’d been weeks since they’d seen each other last. Some quick encounter in Melbourne that left him yearning for more. Now, they were finally in the same city for long enough and the Scouser couldn’t even be prompt. Dickhead indeed.Basically Alex missed Miles’ dick and they really need to just get it on.





	I Ache For You

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Fka Twigs’ “Ache”
> 
> find me on tumblr @ 505God
> 
> ~   
>  I beg you to stay-ay-ay  
>  I am lonely without  
>  Your face-ay-ay  
>  Your love  
>  Made my heart go boom  
>  So I might lose myself in you

12:03am

Alex peers dejectedly at the time displayed on his phone, and it glares mockingly back at him. With a strangled groan passed off as a sigh, he pockets his cell and turns his attention back to some wild story Matt had been telling for the past 5 minutes. He can’t help but glare at Matt’s drunk-flushed face. Don’t get him wrong, he and Helders were quite close and he cared about the bloke- but he was really doing his head in. He realized he was taking his moodiness out on everyone else, when there was really only one man to blame.

He glanced around the dark club, nodding along to Matt’s chatter when appropriate. He was agitated, sure, but he wasn’t a complete dickhead. He unthinkingly pulls out his phone again. 12:10. Or maybe he was. No, no, if anyone was a dickhead it’d be Miles. 

He should have been here by now. 

It’d been weeks since they’d seen each other last. Some quick encounter in Melbourne that left him yearning for more. Now, they were finally in the same city for long enough and the Scouser couldn’t even be prompt. Dickhead indeed.

“Wot’ ’?” Jamie, ever the lightweight, slurs, and suddenly the attention of the entire table’s on him. “Who’s’a dickhead?”

It takes a second to click in his mind, but eventually Alex shakes his head with a soft but painfully disingenuous smile. “Was just thinkin aloud…”

It’s an hour later when He finally sees Miles. The Scouser is barely through the doorway when his spidey senses starting tingling. It’s really like a sixth sense at this point. Matt follows his line of sight and a smirk blooms on his lips, rolling his eyes back to his lifelong friend. “Ah,” he says, tone clearly amused. “ ‘S what you’ve been waiting on then?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Alex says, but it’s clear. His eyes don’t leave Miles until the younger meets his gaze. He looks away before he can watch the smirk settle into its rightful place on Miles’ face. He loathes how easy it is for the other man to get him riled up, he thinks as He tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. Only a single look and He can already feel his cheeks heating up.

He barely has time to compose himself when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. All the guys at the table lend their gazes behind him, but he doesn’t dare look up. Just sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and tries to calm  
his breath. “Lads,” Miles greets. “Mind if I whisk him away for a bit?”

Unsurprisingly, He’s not met with much protest from Alex’s posse. The lads had been secretly waiting for Miles to arrive all night to sweep Alex away and out of his miserable slump.

Alex stands on shaky legs and finally turns to get a look at the man he’d been awaiting. Miles sports a maroon button up and his signature shit eating grin, but his eyes are as kind as ever. Alex melts. He finally releases his lip, now flushed from the pressure of his teeth, and tries to smile. Miles’ eyes track his every move. “Finally.” He murmurs coyly, and though his eyes look everywhere but, he’s well aware of Miles’ gaze on his mouth. The Scouser chuckles, a slender hand coming to rest comfortably on the other’s slim waist and Alex finally gives him his full attention. “I’m here aint I?” 

Miles tends to get lost in those big doe eyes, especially when he’s gazing at him like that. 

“Cmon, love,” He chuckles, using the the grip on Alex’s waist to pull him away from the table before they can embarrass themselves further. They end up at the bar, and Miles shouts out an order before settling against the table top alongside his counterpart. Alex hasn’t taken his eyes off the man in what feels like ages, and Miles is starting to grow hot underneath the lowlights. 

He tries to stare back defiantly, a cheeky grin on his face, but the intensity in Alex’s dark eyes begins to suck him in like a black hole. He has to look away, for the sake of his sanity. “You’ve got to stop looking at me like that, lest you want me to go mad.” He says almost nervously and then it’s Alex’s turn to smirk. “Isn’t that the point?”

Their drinks are finally slid to them, and Miles cocks an eyebrow in appreciation to the bartender. “Anyway, what took you so bloody long getting here, Mi,” Alex says as the man in question sips on his drink languidly. He doesn’t understand how Miles can be so calm right now. He’s practically shaking in his boots with anticipation for what’s to come. “Been waiting for ages.”

“Sorry, love,” Miles tips back Alex’s glass with his forefinger in an attempt to get the high strung lad to cool his nerves. He is very familiar with Alex’s neurotic tendencies. “Traffic and that, you know,”

Alex hums from behind his glass, and Miles can tell he’s not convinced. His hand gravitates back to the male's waist and pulls him so that they’re chest to chest, only acknowledging Alex’s adorable splutter with a smirk. “I plan to make it up to you.” 

“Oh?” Alex coughs. He prays he doesn’t sound as shaken up as he feels. Perhaps drinking is a good idea. “Yeah,” Miles says as he watches the shorter lad down his drink in mere seconds. “Just as soon as I get you out of here.”

“And when will that be?” Alex asks in a quiet tone, far to shy to look him in the eyes with what he’s implying. He’s always filthily bashful in that way. Eyes coy and mouth wicked. 

Miles pushes the Sheffielder’s shaggy bangs behind his ear and lets his fingers trail down the delicate skin of his neck. Alex’s eyes flutter, and God, he’d been absolutely aching for this. Miles’ hands, his voice, his eyes on him, watching him, drinking him in. He wants more. He wants to be pulled apart, stripped and vulnerable. He lets out a shaky breath, and grips the front of Miles’ shirt with one hand. “Wanna get out of here..” He murmurs sweetly, and Miles has to take a swig to keep from doing anything Alex would probably kill him for doing in public.

He finishes his drink in seconds and slams the empty glass on the bar with a grin. “Then let’s.”

The trip to Miles’ car is an uneventful one. The two walk hand in hand quietly through the dark lot, eyes peeled for the blue Chevy ‘69 Camaro. Once comfortably cruising down Cavendish Ave. , Alex finally relaxes into the cool leather interior of the classic American vehicle. Miles has his hand high up on his thigh, long pale fingers a beautiful contrast against the tight black denim of his jeans, but it’s nothing he can’t handle. He just tries not to think of what’s waiting for them a few blocks away, lest he want to pop right out of his trousers. To say he’s wound up would be an understatement. 

In no time they’re toeing into the Scouser’s flat. It’s just as it was last time he was here, sprawled out on the couch and rustling through the fridge. That was months ago, and he wonders if it was the last Miles had seen the place as well.

His personal space is crowded into before he has a chance to sense a presence, and Miles plants a chaste kiss to his throat as his arms slither around his middle. He melts into the embrace with a content hum, letting his head rest against a bony shoulder. Miles is already gazing down at him when he looks up. “ ‘ve missed you, Lex,” he says quietly. “You don’t even know.”

“I do,” Alex replies, and then they’re kissing. It’s tame and too brief, just a teaser of what they’re really wanting. Nonetheless Alex is content. He thinks he’d always be content in Miles’ arms. “Upstairs…”

Miles hums and lifts Alex just enough to haul him up the stairs. The smaller can’t help but laugh as he’s manhandled up the stairs into Miles’ spacious master bedroom. He’s thrown rather roughly onto the california king, and lets himself get comfortable, stretching out onto the silk sheets. Miles stands at the foot of the bed, smiling down at him, and he decides to meet him halfway. Their lips collide again, Alex leaning up on his knees to reach the Scouser. His arms wrap around Miles’ neck on instinct, and he pulls the slender man closer to his chest.

Miles is the one to deepen the kiss, tongue teasing at Alex’s bottom lip until he opens up for him, mouth hot and wet and tasting like vodka. Alex whimpers in the back of his throat as their tongues meet, the rough brush of Miles’ tastebuds against his making his toes curl. 

He realises about 30 seconds away from an asthma attack that he needs to breathe at some point. He pulls away from the lad, teeth scraping across his lower llip in farewell, and Miles futility chases after him. 

He barely has time to catch his breath before Miles is latching onto his neck, leaving messy open mouthed kisses in his wake. Alex’s eyes flutter shut and he tries to focus on regulating his breathing, but the obscene noises Miles is making while absolutely devouring him are driving him wild. 

“Mi…” He pants debauchedly, nimble fingers seeking to unbutton the Scouser’s shirt. “Mi, c’mon…”

Miles pulls back to look at the flushed boy with a smile. “Someone’s in a hurry.” He says as Alex finally gets his shirt undone. He lets it fall down his shoulders and off his frame. Next, Alex pulls his own shirt over his head.  
“ ‘ve missed you,” He breathes, setting his eyes on his lover. “Really fucking missed you.”

Miles doesn’t bother responding, instead he sets on undoing the smaller lads trousers. Alex sits back to let his jeans be peeled from his legs, and then Miles is following him down, sealing their lips. 

Miles licks into Sheffielder’s mouth, engulfing every little breathy whimper, and Alex’s hips cant forward, clothed bulge pressing against Miles’s thigh profanely. “Fuck, Lex,” Miles swears as he pulls away gazing at the man beneath him.

Alex is always a sight to see when he’s debauched and aching for it. Long brown hair falling into his flushed face, big innocent eyes lidded in the most impurest of ways. His eyes trail down to the expanse of milky white torso, long and lean and arching up against him, peaked by two pert little nipples, dusty and perfect. He reaches down to palm at the soft thighs splayed open for him, groping and caressing. “You’re something else entirely.”

“You too,” The paler of the pair replies dreamily, completely out of it, and Miles dips down to nip at his jaw. “Fuck me.”

He doesn’t need to be asked twice.

He keeps some condoms and lube in his bedside dresser with nights like this in mind, so while Alex shimmies out of his pants he makes work of slicking up three of his fingers. “Bet you’re so tight,” He says once he’s back between Alex’s long legs. He pushes his thighs up to his chest and traces his puckered rim. “ ‘s been ages.”

“Y-yeah…” Alex moans, cheeks flaming, He’d always loved this feeling. Being so open, so vulnerable, completely exposed. It makes his heart beat out of his chest and his cock incredibly hard. “Want it.”

And who is Miles to deny? 

He lets two fingers slide painfully slow into the boy, and Alex’s moan is deliciously wanton, arms coming around to grip his thighs. Miles watches as his fingers pump in and out of the lad at a steady pace, relishing in the hot pull of Alex’s heat. “God…” He groans, and adds his third finger into the equation. With his other hand he palms his own bulge, pushing firmly against his zipper. 

“Gonna fuck you, laa,” He groans, finally sliding his fingers out and wiping them on the bed sheets. He distantly hears Alex’s answering whine. He slicks himself up and ends up not even bothering with the condom before lining up with Alex’s ready and willing entrance. “Gonna fuck you so good, so full of my cum.”

Alex moans, wrapping his arms and legs around the scouser, pulling him unbelievably flush. “You want that, love?” Miles croons almost condescendingly, brushing the blunt tip of his cock against Alex’s hole and oh Alex is sinking already. “Want my cum?”

“God, yes,” Alex moans hotly into his lover’s throat, eyes squeezing shut and the dull pressure. “Yes, Mi. Please.”

In one swift motion Miles is balls deep, and the two moan in sync. Alex tries to stifle the noises rising in the back of his throat, but the feeling of having Miles inside after all this time has them slipping out. Miles’ hips draw an agonizing pace, so unbelievably deep. He rocks into his lover almost meticulously despite the fire ravaging his insides. He keeps his thrusts agonizingly slow but tantalizingly deep. 

Alex buries his teeth into his bottom lip, toes curling as Miles hits his prostate. His eyes roll back and his his hand grip shoulders and it's so good he almost can’t take it. His head whips from side to side as the pace quickens, and his hips cant up in time with Miles’ thrusts. His hands roam down his lovers back, blunt nails leaving a trail of angry red lines in their wake. Miles rocks into him in earnest, panting steadily with his lips pressed to his neck. “Miles,” He moans, hands coming to the Scouser’s arse in an attempt to get him deeper. “More.”

Miles pulls back with a groan, steadying himself on his forearms as his pounds into the boy with newfound gusto. Alex cries out, back arching. “God, you’re so greedy.” Miles grits, sitting all the way up and grabbing the whiny lad’s thighs in a tight grip. “Yeah…” Alex pants in agreement as his presses his hands above the Miles’. He wonders if he’ll have finger shaped bruises on his thighs in the morning. He hopes so.

“Ah, fuck, Lex,” Miles huffs, letting go of his thighs. Instead he starts to tweak the lad’s nipples, twisting and pinching until they’re hand little nubs.Alex arches into the touch, mouth agape and hair falling into his closed eyes. “Look at me.”

Alex whines in protest, but knows nothing good will come from being disobedient. His eyes slowly flutter open and if Miles were a weaker man he’d come then and there. He groans, hand coming to wrap around the other’s throat, not squeezing, but applying just enough pressure for it to be dominating. 

Alex’s eyes roll back and his teeth abuse his bottom lip and that’s it for him. With a groan and an almost painful arch of his back he’s coming, painting their chests in sticky ropes of white. 

He shakes as he comes down, head lolling and Miles just drinks him in. He doesn’t release his neck, just presses down a bit harder as his thrusts turn sporadic. 

“C’mon Mi,” Alex croons, and its the most beautiful thing Miles has ever heard. “Come for me.” And with a swear, he does, releasing himself into the willing lad beneath him. Alex moans along with his lover, at the feeling of finally being full. 

Miles collapses on top of him and rolls them over so that he’s on top. He giggles sleepily as he’s manhandled onto the mans chest, and peers down at him. Miles’ eyes are closed, and by the look on his face he feels just as blissed out as Alex does. 

They may like that for a while, letting their hearts slow down and their breaths sync. It’s Alex who rises first in search for a fag. “In my coat pocket.” Miles mumbles, and Alex stumbles over towards the door to pick up the leather jacket from the floor. He slides back into bed with a cigarette between his lips and a lighter in hand. 

Miles watches as he lights up and takes the first drag, cheeks hollowing to suck the smoke from the stick. He exhales upwards and hands the cigarette to Miles who takes it graciously. 

Alex sighs, running a hand through Miles’ hair as he puffs lazily on the fag. He’d really missed the Scouser while they were apart. Not just the sex, but him in general. His shaggy hair, kind eyes, calloused hands. The way he looks exhaling smoke into the silent room, eyes closed, content. “I missed you.” He says, finally, and knows that’s not even the half of it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed (; there will probably be mors of these two
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ 505God


End file.
